


Barely Bright

by SpiritsShackled



Series: Times of Night [1]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Blankets, Chest infection, Comfort, Comfort Food?, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food, M/M, Napping, Sickfic, Thomas how, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pillows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled
Summary: Thomas got sick. Gordon is unsure why he needs so many pillows.
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Times of Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046344
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Barely Bright

A mound of blankets covered the bed. Gordon rubbed his face as he watched the mound rise and fall. Wheezing accompanied the movements. It wasn’t a surprise that Thomas had managed to get a cold and then a chest infection afterwards in the middle of summer.

Gordon moved, ending up sitting on his side of the bed. He glanced at the now empty ring boxes on the bedside table. The last couple of days had certainly been eventful.

“Thomas?” Gordon gently pulled the layers of blanket away from Thomas’ face, “How are you?”

Thomas opened his eyes, “Alive.”

“I meant how you feel.” Gordon said, “And you know that.”

“Tired.” Thomas paused for breath, “Achy.”

Gordon hummed, “I take it that’s why you buried yourself under a mountain of blankets?”

“I had help.”

“Rick and TC are enablers.”

“Yep.” Coughing followed the words.

“Take it Higgins tried to stop them.”

“She did.”

Gordon chuckled before helping Thomas prop himself up on the myriad of pillows. He also peeled off a couple of the blankets.

“So what’ve you been doing while I was at work?”

Thomas grinned, “My friends came to check on me. They made sure I ate. Helped me get tucked in. Then left so I could get some rest.”

“Good to know they stopped you doing the stupid things you were considering.”

“I…” Coughing cut off Thomas’ response.

“You were going to attempt to do something you shouldn’t. Don’t lie.”

As Thomas didn’t respond, Gordon stood up and started changing out of his work clothes. He returned to the bed once everything was off. Slipping under the covers quickly while wrapping an arm around Thomas.

“Hmm.” Thomas let out a muffled noise of content.

The last dregs of sunlight were just fading away when Gordon woke up. Thomas pressed against his side, a light sheen of sweat covering his forehead, blankets and duvet mostly kicked off.

Gordon calmly moved to place an arm around Thomas’ bare skin. Causing Thomas to wiggle into his side a little bit more. Nose poking a gap between his ribs. He glanced at the clock. 7:03. Dinnertime. He sighed.

“Thomas?”

A slight wheeze came from Thomas.

“Come on. We have to eat.”

“Nah.” Thomas mumbled.

“Yah.”

“Muh.” 

Gordon started to get out of the bed, “Well I need to eat. Even if you don’t.”

Thomas huffed, “Fine.”

“Good.” 

There was a faint whine as Gordon left the bed. Rolling his eyes, Gordon walked out of the room and down to the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and began grabbing ingredients. Bacon. Eggs. Butter. Milk. Some oil. Closed the fridge. Salt. Pepper. Grabbed a frying pan and saucepan from the cupboard. A plate from a different cupboard. Measuring cup. Scissors. Whisk. Fork.

Gordon knew the steps like the back of his hand. Heat up the pan on the stove. Cut the bacon into smaller chunks. Put them in the pan. While it’s cooking mix the eggs, some butter and milk. Add some salt and Pepper to the mixture. Move the bacon around the pan. Turn the heat on under the saucepan. Throw in the chopped bacon and start using the whisk to continue mixing. Watch the mixture cook. Once done, pour onto the plate.

“That smells good!” Thomas coughed immediately after the sentence.

“I thought you were still asleep.” Gordon grabbed another plate and split the food, “How are you feeling?”

“Tired.”

“I don’t know what other answer I expected.”

“Neither do I.”

Gordon brought the plates to the table. Turning back to nab forks from the drawer. Meanwhile, Thomas sat down, still shirtless with a blanket wrapped around him. No mention of his outfit from Gordon as he joined him at the table.

Thomas spoke first, a little while after they started eating. “This is nice.”

“Only nice?”

“I’m using the smallest words I can. Okay?” A mild coughing fit came from Thomas.

“Fair enough.” 

“Day?” Thomas nodded.

“Pretty boring if I’m honest. Nothing came up that needed a detective. Everyone was pretty much doing paperwork.”

“That’s good.”

“It was. I’m glad I didn’t have to stay late.”

“So am I.”

“Missed you.”

“Me or my body warmth?”

Thomas smirked, “You’ll never know.”

“I’ll know eventually.”

“Sure about that?”

“I’m a detective, I’m sure.”

“Well, I’m a PI. So I’ll know what you’re looking for and hide it.”

“Oh really?”

Thomas stuck his tongue out before coughing, “Yes really.”

Gordon sighed, “Are you done?” 

“Eating? Yep. Being sick? No.”

“Go upstairs and lie down. I’ll clear up dinner.” Gordon said fondly.

“No I…” A burst of coughing cut Thomas off.

“I’m not going to let my sick fiancé clear up when he should obviously be resting.”

After attempting to reply through the coughing, Thomas gave up, bumping his head into Gordon’s shoulder before leaving. Smiling, Gordon washed up the plates and put them away.

By the time he made it upstairs, Thomas was lying back under his blanket mound. Grinning.

“Are you going to be joining me?”

Gordon shrugged, “Where else would I sleep? The floor?”

“Knowing you, it crossed my mind.”

“I think you’ve got that switched.”

“Have I?”

Beginning to get into the bed, Gordon shot Thomas a look, “Think about what you just said.”

“Why?” Thomas squirmed closer to Gordon’s warmth, “You’re stubborn enough to sleep on the floor to make a point.”

“In my own home?”

“Sure.”

“How about no?”

“How about…” Thomas ran out of air and thus started coughing. 

Gordon pulled him closer while rubbing his back, “I know what you mean.”

“I love you.”

“Don’t try and deflect the topic.”

“I was just making a statement.”

“It was still a deflection, but I love you too.”

Thomas rolled onto his back, propping himself up with the pillows, “You proposed. So I’d hope so.”

“Last time I checked, you were the one to propose first.”

“I thought you were gonna die!” Thomas wheezed.

Gordon kissed his forehead, “I know.”

“You should.”

“I do. I was the one with the rope around my neck for goodness sake!”

“Cool.” Thomas closed his eyes.

“Sleep?”

“Sleep.”

“Okay, you can use the sleep.”

Thomas snorted, “Use the sleep?”

“I think I need to use the sleep.”

“Yep.”

Gordon relaxed into the bed. “Goodnight.”

“Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> (out of context)
> 
> PR: *thinking* Do the exhibits have lungs?  
> PR: My Heart: I SAID I'M FINE! F*CK!  
> PR: Out of context, that could look like you just smashed your face on the keyboard.
> 
> You may notice that the start of this fic was teased during Whumptober #21.


End file.
